


Expreso Mágico

by MissCapriccio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cosas de la vida, comedia, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCapriccio/pseuds/MissCapriccio
Summary: Incluso si su agradable siesta había sido interrumpida por su tonto hermano menor, el que pudiera conocer a la linda chica de la boleteria compensó gran parte su malhumor; mas, en un último instante no pudo siquiera despedirse de ella y en cambio, terminó siendo seguido por un idiota.





	Expreso Mágico

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una idea inspirada más que todo en la canción que se menciona más abajo (es bastante pegadiza, en serio). En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y se puedan entretener un rato, es el primero que subo a esta plataforma :'D

** Expreso Mágico **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Cuando un ciclo de estudios en la universidad termina, significa un tiempo de receso a los fines de estudiantes estudiantiles, que llevan por nombre: exámenes parciales y tareas que parecen no tener fin.

Las vacaciones son el tiempo en el que la palabra "deberes" fue la última que apareció por la cabeza de los alumnos universitarios y aunque para Antonio es lo mismo, también hay otro _pequeño_ detalle que ha estado relacionado con estos últimos días de clases.

Es en este punto donde una enorme cantidad de inconvenientes se aglomeran en su mente como sardinas en lata, uno a uno, a los cuales se debe hallar una solución, lo más pronto posible o terminará muriendo por inanición o hipotermia.

Sin embargo, sin importar qué tan mal sea encontrar, siempre terminar salvando su pellejo a última hora.

Desde pequeño tuve que aprender una vaselina por sí mismo, incluso con la ayuda de su hermano mayor, sentía que no era suficiente. Así que, en su condición de no ser más problemático con el hermano que lidiar, se vio envuelto en un sinfín de trabajos y empleos que fueron desde lo inmoral hasta lo medianamente aceptable para la sociedad.

Es así que encontré su trabajo real y no le iba tan mal, al menos ganaba lo suficiente como para poder subsistir y no tenía tanto que preocuparse por el mañana.

* * *

Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba y mucho. En Todas las categorías. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Que interrumpieran sus siestas de medio día lo ponía de mal humor y peor teniendo un sueño de lo más agradable.

De muy mala gana y soltando maldiciones por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para no ser escuchado por su abuelo, la puerta de su habitación, que por su mala suerte resonó por toda la casa, ganándose así una llamada de atención. Bajó por las escaleras arrastrando los pies, no quería reconocerlo pero estaba haciendo un pequeño _berrinche,_ algo así como una pequeña descarga de _tensiones._

Lovino caminó hasta la sala, donde el autor intelectual de su mal genio y día, estaba sentado despreocupado de la vida, balanceando sus pequeños tartas mientras tarareaba una canción infantil del colegio.

\- ¡ _Fratello ~!_

El pequeño Feliciano saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, Lovino colocó su mano en medio e impidió la culminación del gesto cariñoso, aun así, el niño siguió insistiendo. Su hermano menor era muy fastidioso.

\- _Fratello_ , ¿vas a salir conmigo?

Sí, la razón de que su siesta fuera interrumpida de la forma más abrupta posible fue porque su hermano menor le dio ganas de salir, se sintió aburrido y ya no más bastante para la hora de almuerzo.

Lovino quiso mandar todo a la mierda pero luego recordó que no tenía ningún caso, también se quedó en la merienda, no tuvo más opción que aceptar todas las indicaciones que su abuelo le daba. Pese a su tranquila apariencia, Feliciano no era un niño tan fácil de cuidar y más si tenía hambre.

* * *

La vista en general anunciaba que hoy era un buen día, el sol estaba en lo alto y la sensación de humedad había desaparecido del ambiente casi por completo, además había niños pequeños junto a sus padres que paseaba por la plaza, jugando o comprando una que otra chucheria de los vendedores ambulantes. Por lo que tenia entendido hace poco se había realizado un espectáculo infantil en un centro comercial que quedaba muy cerca de ahí.

Desde su lugar, Antonio acomodó mejor el gracioso sombrero a rayas sobre su cabello ordenado y miró fugazmente a su compañera de trabajo, Emma estaba entregando largos y coloridos globos de fiesta a cada cliente que pasaba a pagar su pase.

Quizá hoy es un día más bueno.

* * *

Para su mala suerte, no alcanzaron un tiempo para la función. Llegaron cuando unas bonitas chicas vestidas con excéntricos trajes de colores se despedirán de la abarrotada multitud de niños, luego de eso, todo el público asistente se disipó, yendo cada quién por su propio camino. Lovino y el pequeño Feliciano solo pudieron dar la vuelta y regresar por donde venimos.

En todo el camino, ninguno de los hermanos Vargas dijo nada, lo único que pudo romperse con ese molesto silencio era el tráfico y la débil melodía que Feliciano entonaba de forma casi inaudible. Lovino no era del tipo sentimental pero su hermano no tenía ni idea de tontería tontería sin más por cinco minutos, eso sí que le preocupaba.

_Quizá ..._

_Si…_

-¿Quieres helado?

No tuve que esperar mucho por una respuesta en realidad, ni bien terminó de hablar, el pequeño Feliciano saltó de emoción y lo abrazó, diciendo a viva voz los sabores de helado que le gustarían. El helado nunca fallaba

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Bendita la hora en que mencionó que le compraría helado, porque ni bien Feliciano terminó de _asfixiarlo_ con su abrazo, lo arrastró, sin detenerse ni un solo momento hasta llegar a Venecia, una heladería que estaba frente a la plaza principal de la ciudad y ahí los helados no estaban nada baratos. Solamente pudo observar como sus ahorros de un mes desaparecían en las manos de la bella señorita que atendía en Caja y eran reemplazados por dos descomunales vasos de helados.

Salieron del local y se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas de la plaza, no tuvo que pasar mucho para darse cuenta que el absurdo envase de helado de su acompañante se vaciara en cuestión de segundos, la atontada expresión en el pequeño rostro de Feliciano le decía todo.

Ni bien pudo terminar con su parte a duras penas, se vio siendo llevado a quien sabe dónde por un entusiasmado Feliciano, era sorprendente ver que un niño  que apenas tenía la mitad de edad que él pudiera tener tanta fuerza.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía.

Pero ahí estaba Lovino, sentado en un estrecho vagón, con un globo amarrado alrededor de su cabeza y un silbato en la boca, tratando de expresar emoción pero sólo conseguía mostrar fastidio, definitivamente este no era su día. Por otra parte, Feliciano no paraba de mirar, maravillado, el paisaje a su alrededor y reír junto a los otros niños que también habían comprado sus boletos, por suerte no era el único que había sido obligado a subir a un tren en miniatura que era conducido por un idiota de sonrisa estúpida mientras sonaba esa molesta canción.

Ya podía imaginar a Feliciano cantando esa canción del demonio día, tarde y noche.

_Súbete al tren de la alegría._

_Súbete al tren de la ilusión._

_Súbete al tren de la fantasía._

_Súbete al tren de esta canción._

La única razón por la que aceptó subir fue porque al final de cuentas, fue su hermano quien pagó el precio de los boletos, Feliciano había traído a escondidas de su abuelo todas las propinas que este le daba para que se comprara algo en el kiosco del colegio y porque la muchacha que los atendió para comprar los boletos fue muy amable con ellos y pese a su cara de pocos amigos, ella nunca borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella era definitivamente su tipo, quizá al terminar con toda esta tortura pueda pedirle su número o invitarla a salir, cualquier opción sonaba perfec-

-¡El Expreso Mágico ha terminado su recorrido!

_¡Esa voz…!_

Lovino deseó lanzarle el silbato en la cara a quien interrumpió con sus planes de conquista, pero no pudo ni siquiera idear el plan de venganza, cuando de improvisto alguien agarró su mano y lo hizo bajar de su no tan cómodo asiento.

-Ve~, _Fratello._ ¡Vamos a casa! ¡Tengo hambre! El abuelo Roma ya debe de haber preparado el almuerzo, incluso puedo sentir el delicioso aroma de la pasta recién hecha~.

Y seguidamente, un gruñido lo suficientemente audible se oyó, acompañado segundos más tarde por el suyo.

Pero qué hambre tenía. Por una vez, pudo darle la razón a su hermano.

Ambos hermanos se dispusieron a tomar el camino de regreso a casa, Feliciano llevaba consigo los globos que la hermosa muchacha les había dado, a la cual no pudo decirle nada porque en un último momento le entró la vergüenza y prefirió conformarse solo con “Hasta luego” de parte de ella.

Mientras caminaban pensando en la deliciosa pasta recién hecha por su abuelo, Lovino creyó oír que alguien decía su nombre a lo lejos, algo que terminó confirmando cuando su pequeño acompañante tiró de la parte baja de su polo para llamar su atención.

-¡Lovino!

De inmediato, el nombrado detuvo su paso y giró un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Ellos habían llegado recientemente a esta ciudad y por su parte, no salía muy a menudo de su casa ni tenía muchos conocidos o amigos. Sin embargo, cuando se fijó de quien se trataba, sintió las terribles ganas de tirarle lo que tuviera a la mano.

¡Era el tipo que conducía ese tren del demonio!

Si no fuera por él, a su querido hermanito no se le habría ocurrido la genial idea de llevarlo consigo y él habría tenido más oportunidades para al menos saber el nombre de la amable chica.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

El otro chico, cómplice de su hermanito en malograrle el día, sonrió tontamente y de su bolsillo extrajo algo que se le hizo bastante familiar.

-Olvidaste esto en el vagón, te llamé pero no me hiciste caso. Llevo todo el camino siguiéndote y no haz volteado ni una sola vez, ¿tienes problemas de audición?

Frente a él, un pequeño  monedero en forma de tomate fue mostrado y su repentino ataque de ira e insultos por insinuarle que es sordo se canceló. Las verdes pupilas del otro chico lo miraban expectante a que tomara lo que le pertenecía. Las palabras bonitas no eran su fuerte, salvo si se trataba de alguna bella dama, pero haría una excepción.

-G-gracias.

Y acto seguido, siguió con su rumbo. Feliciano levantaba los brazos despidiéndose del extraño chico.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

La estúpida sonrisa rondó un buen tiempo por la mente de Lovino hasta que en una siguiente situación la volvió a ver, pero esta vez sin la compañía de su hermano menor.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy amante de escribir cosas así, bastantes sosas xD
> 
> Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima historia. See you~


End file.
